


Text-Based Evidence

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: daniel's fingers splayed over the alien text, his touch light like a lover's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text-Based Evidence

There were times that Jack was convinced Daniel did it on purpose.

The archaeologist was examining the wall of some long-abandoned temple. It was covered with lines and lines of strange characters, and Daniel's fingers splayed over the alien text, his touch light like a lover's. The caressing movements, punctuated only by pauses for Daniel to make notes, were making Jack hard just by watching.

Knowing that Carter and Teal'c wouldn't be checking in for hours yet, and certain that the one-room temple was safe, Jack unclipped his P90 and put it down on top of his pack, tossing his tac vest down on top. A few silent steps later he was draped over Daniel's back, gratified that the other man didn't even twitch. "Jack, I'm working," Daniel whined, but Jack just chuckled in his ear.

"You are such a slut, Dannyboy," Jack whispered, kissing the skin just under his ear.

"And you're jealous of a wall," Daniel said, but Jack could hear the slight catch in his voice. Daniel put down his pen and journal but didn't make a move to push Jack off, even when he unzipped Daniel's jacket and slipped a hand up inside his shirt. "Jack, not offworld."

"Don't care," Jack said, voice low and husky. "Want you right now." He wrapped one arm around Daniel's waist, the other around his shoulders, and hauled them both to their feet.

But before he could do anything else, Daniel had spun him and pressed him, face-first, against the temple wall. "You really are jealous, aren't you?" he said, almost wonderingly. "Jack, you know I'd never leave you, not even for a chunk of stone."

Jack didn't get a chance to get out the 'show me' that was hovering on his lips before Daniel reached into Jack's pocket and pulled out the condom and lube he'd though he'd hidden there. "You planned this, didn't you?" Daniel asked, biting Jack's neck lightly, and he couldn't do any more than moan and nod. He felt Daniel smirk against his neck and then felt as much as heard Daniel unzip his own pants and slide on the condom. Daniel grabbed his wrists in one hand and pressed Jack's hands to the wall, his free hand going down to unzip Jack's pants and push them down to his knees. They both knew that Jack could escape in a heartbeat, but there was no way he was moving now.

"Please, Danny," Jack moaned, cheek pressed to the stone, and Daniel nodded, slicking his fingers and then pressing two fingertips to Jack's hole. "Quickly," Jack hissed and Daniel hesitated for a moment before Jack canted his hips back, pressing his ass back against Daniel's hand. Daniel moaned and did as he was told, pressing through the resistance and prepping Jack quickly and efficiently.

Daniel wiped his hand on Jack's thigh when he was done and then grabbed his hip, positioning himself. "Ready?" he asked breathlessly, though he didn't wait for Jack's nod before pressing in, moaning against Jack's shoulder. He waited for a minute once his his were flush against Jack's ass, fingers tightly gripping the other man's hip, and then he started to move, first slow, deep strokes and then shorter jabs when he found Jack's prostate. He wrapped his lower arm around Jack's hips for balance and released Jack's wrists, hand coming down to trace random patterns on Jack's abdomen and thigh.

It wasn't long before Daniel moaned and came, hips rhythmlessly slamming into Jack's. His wandering fingertips came down to dance over Jack's cock and the other man cried out and came, spattering the wall beneath them. The both collapsed forward against the wall for a minute, and then Jack brought Daniel's hand to his mouth, reverently kissing the fingertips. "Love your hands," he said, not noticing that Daniel was blushing behind him.

"Sir," Carter's voice on radios crackled into life, and both men jumped. "I know better than to ask what you two are doing, but could you remember to turn your radios off next time?"


End file.
